


26: "Stop looking at me like that, weirdo."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [26]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	26: "Stop looking at me like that, weirdo."

**26: "Stop looking at me like that, weirdo."**

* * *

"Stop looking at me like that, weirdo." Enoch ordered as he started to prep another doll.

"Huh?" Jake asked as he blinked as few times before refocusing on Enoch.

"I said stop looking at me like that, weirdo. It's creepy." Enoch ordered again. His face looked serious but Jake said the blush forming on the pale man's skin. Beside the words didn’t hold their usually bite.

"I can’t believe you called me creepy."

"Shut up. Now pass me that cow heart."


End file.
